Winter Child
by NoOtherThan2PM
Summary: "When we were younger,You remember the place we celebrated my birthday,right? I'll wait for you there."Meeting Jin Guk here really changed my whole mind about going away.I really know I love him.I've loved him since the day we met.*Some Korean Language*
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first Dream High story. I absolutely love the show, even if I don't speak Korean, I understood the whole point of the show. This story, is for one of my 2 favorite Dream High couples. Jin Guk, and Hye Mi._

That time. When Jin Guk kissed me in the ferris wheel. I never felt that way before. I never felt loved or cared for. But Jin Guk...he made me feel loved.. he made me feel a way I never felt before. MAybe he was the one I've wanted to be with, after all I've knowm him for a real long time. And when he said his fake birthday was Christmas Eve, I knew why it was. The day where we met, and I sung Winter Child to him. Could he really be my true love? I heard him that one time...him saying he always saw me crying. I was crying because I had so many troubles in life, but I realized that his problems are worse than mine are. I never tried to act like I cared, but I really do.

* * *

><p>I never forgot when Hye Mi sang that to me. From the day when we were little, to the day she sang it at the karaoke test. I never forgot the lyrics. I all stayed in my heart.<p>

Born in the winter  
>this beautiful you<br>clean like snow  
>you who belong to me<p>

born in the winter  
>my lover<br>clear as snow  
>you who belongs to me<p>

Regardless whether it's spring,summer,autumn, or winter  
>Always clear and clean<p>

born in the winter  
>this beautiful you<br>clean like snow  
>you who belongs to me<p>

Regardless whether it's spring,summer,autumn, or winter  
>Always clear and clean<p>

born in the winter  
>this beautiful you<br>clean like snow  
>you who belongs to me<p>

Happy Birthday  
>Happy Birthday , Hoo…<br>Happy Birthday  
>Happy Birthday To You<p>

Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<p>

I may not know my real birthday, but I know for sure that Christmas Eve must be better than my real birthday would be. I didn't want to throw away love for Hye mi. I've been in love with her from the start; the day I met her. But that crazy bumpkin Song Sam Dong is interfereing with my chances to find my way into Hye Mi's heart.

* * *

><p>I knew I loved Jin Guk since the beginning. I want to find my way into his heart but Sam Dong is getting in my way. I walked into my room at Mr. Kang's house and found a note stuck to the lamp.<p>

_When we were younger, where we celebrated my birthday? I'll wait for you there._

This was from Jin Guk. What could he be inviting me there for? I grabbed my coat, put on my shoes and headed out.

I waited there for about 10 minutes and a glimmer of light came from no where.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, to our dear Go Hye Mi, Happy birthday to you." I turned around and saw Jin Guk holding a birthday cake.

He brough the cake near me and stood there. "Fool," I said. "My birthday is next month."

"I know." He replied, "if you go to the States, you won't be here next month."

I looked at him, then blew out half the candles. He blew out the other half. Jin Guk took my hand and led me to an empty space. "What are we doing?" I asked.

Jin Guk offered his hand and looked at me. I suppose he wanted to dance. Flakes of snow started to fall from the sky. I smiled and took his hand.

He pulled me close and we started to dance in the winter snow. I kept smiling up at him. I don't know. I really thought I was falling for Song Sam Dong for a while, but now I really know who I want. Hyun Shi Hyuk. Jin Guk. He. Is the one I want. We stopped and stood in the snow.

"Are you certain you won't regret going to the States?" He asked me.

"No. I'm not certain at all. If I leave, I'll regret it...if I don't go, I'll regret it, too." I wansn't sure about myself. Dad was forcing me to go to the States, to fullfil my dream. He lifted my hand up and put the lucky pendant in it. He closed my fingers up, over it, and stared back into my eyes.

"I don't have confidence to send you away either." I looked down at my hand then back at Guk. "So, when you leave here, can't I regret it too?"

"Jin Guk, thank's for giving me a happy memory before I leave...I will never forget this. And even if I go to America, I'll come to Korea often. I'll do that, too. So therefore, can't you send me away with a smile?" I stared up into his eyes.

"Alright... Happy birthday." Guk looked at me with his loving eyes and smiled.

I..I will never forget him. Or this.

* * *

><p>I never thought of having Hye Mi near me, like when we danced. I remember the day, when we fought over that yogurt drink pack. Just hearing her voice sing to me that day, made me know that I would know her for a long time and meet again. Even in the time we separated, I never forgot her. I kept thinking of her and I knew that we would find each other again, another day in the future. I don't think she has any idea on how much I love her.<p>

"Guk," she paused. "If I do go to the States, and I come back to Korea, will you come visit me there, in the States?" Hye Mi looked at me in worry.

I took a breath and replied. "Dae.."

Hye Mi smiled and left.

"Wait." I said. "Let me take you home on my motorbike. We both stay there, so I might as well not make you walk."

"Anni. You dont have to." She replied.

"But I want to." Hye Mi giggled and took my hand when I offered it. We walked to the motorbike hand in hand. I placed the blue helmet on her head, and she jumped on the bike behind me. "Ack.." She pulled my scarf back and smiled.

"Hey, hold on to my waist." This is how it started when we found each other again.

"Dae." She moved her hands from my scarf to my waist and we took off, back to Teacher Kang's house.

"Oppa!" Hye Sung called out as we entered the door. "Where were you and Hye Mi?" She asked, taking my hand and dragging me into the kitchen. Hye Mi stood behind, and followed along after. "So where were you?"

I really didn't want to answer.. but I did anyway. "Where me and Hye Mi celebrated my birthday." Hye Mi sat across from me, and diagonal from Hye Sung.

"Where was that? Kirin Art School?" She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Anni. We met as kids, and it's somewhere here in Seoul, somewhere you've never been before." I replied. Hye Mi was looking at me, and smiling.

"Ah.." Hye Sung waved goodbye and went upstairs.

I stood up, and Hye Mi stayed still. I went over to where she sat, and offered my hand. She took it and we stood up. We danced again in the center of the kitchen.

"Hye Mi-ah!" Sam Dong called. Hye Mi and I seperated but stayed hand in hand.

"What? What is this?" Song Sam Dong's jaw had dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted up anything yet D: It's my cousin's fault. She said she would finish Dream High and she also said don't post anything up until she finshes it. She just finished and started watching like 3 weeks ago. It took me 3 days. I'm so disappointed in her. Anyway...here's chapter 2...the chapter thats been sitting in my notebook for 3 weeks.**

Hye Mi and I stared at Sam Dong in shock. Sam Dong himself, did the same thing.

"What is this? Are you guys dating?" Sam Dong pointed at our hands, both of us looked down and quickly released the grip.

Hye Mi, too afraid to speak, welled up in tears.

"Anni." I replied. I didn't want to put up a fight.

"THEN WHAT? WHAT?" Sam Dong looked at me and Hye Mi angrily. Hye Mi stepped forward and spoke.

"We were dancing." Hye Mi was never afraid, and she never took the time to lie to a person. She always told the truth.

"Dancing? Why?" He stood there looking cross and waited for an answer.

Hye Mi started to talk back. "We were dancing just because we wanted to. What's wrong with that?" I knew Hye Mi didn't hate Sam Dong. She just envied him sometimes.

"Nothing, I guess." Sam Dong backed away in fear. He always feared her when she was angry. But I know Hye Mi. She never scared me except for the time when we were little. Sam Dong shot a glare at us as he walked back up the stairs of Teacher Kang's house. As soon as we knew he was out of earshot, we let our breath out.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Saranghe...but, but as an Oppa, of course."

An Oppa. She loved me as a big brother. Could that really be true?

* * *

><p>I can't believe I just lied to him. No, I didn't love him JUST as a brother. I love him as a...what do you say? Boyfriend, too. What was I thinking? That it was too early to reveal my love for him.<p>

"Really?" Guk blurted.

"Dae." I smiled. Yeah, it's something what I wouldn't do, but I stepped closer to him, stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. I went upstairs after, so the awkward silence wouldn't approach. I closed the door behind me and saw Hye Sung laying in the bed, sleeping. I turned on the green lamp, pulled out my old diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Jin Guk. I really do. But I think it's too warly to tell him about my love. But what was I thinking? As an Oppa? Aish...am I crazy?_

I stopped writing as soon asI heard a voice come through the door. I paced closer to the door to hear more clear.

"Hye Mi. I don't know if you're listening or not but it's Guk. Yeah, you probably feel a bit awkward now but I just need to ask you something. Will you meet me outside of the house a 2AM? I'd really like to talk to you. Answer yes or no if you can hear me." He begged in a whisper tone.

"Dae." I opened the door slowly and saw him standing there in a towel on his bottom half and another slung around his neck. The way we met again. The worst way for us to meet again. "Aish. Do I HAVE to see you like this? Please go put on some clothes. I'll definitely meet you if you put on some clothes."

Jin Guk smirked. "Aigoo. Dae." I closed my door behind me and laughed quietly.

"Awnee?" Hye Sung said in a hushed tone. "What are you doing?"

"Aish. You're awake. Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Hye Sung shrugged her shoulders and buried her self back under the blankets.

Should I really meet up with him at 2AM? I think so. I pulled out my phone and set an alarm for 1am. Hopefully it didn't wake up anyone.


End file.
